Fictional Wrestling Entertainment
by Boobymitch
Summary: Just read the introduction
1. Introduction

**Hey guys Boobymitch again as I'm creating a wrestling company in bookform known as FWE(Fictional Wrestling Entertainment) where it has a mixture of fictional characters from movies to cartoons to video game characters, wwe, tna, and roh wrestlers, the roster will be up soon and i'll explain the rest their.**


	2. Roster

**Male**

Abyss-Black Hole Slam

Aj Styles-Styles Clash

Alberto Del rio- Cross Armbreaker

Anakin-Death Star Driver

Antonio Cesaro- Neutralizer

Austin Aries-Brainbuster

Banjo- Banjo End

Batman- Batbreaker

Batista-Batista bomb

Big E. Langston- Big Ending

Big Show- WMD

Bobby Roode-Fisherman suplex

Bobby Lashley-Dominator

Booker T-Scissors Kick

Bray Wyatt-Sweet Abigail

Brock Lesnar- F-5

Brodus Clay- Big Splash

Bully Ray- Bully Bomb

Captain America- all-american slam

Chavo Guerrero-Frog Splash

Chris Jericho-Codebreaker

Christian-Killswitch

Chris Sabin-Hail Sabin

Christopher Daniels- BME

CM Punk-GTS

Cody Rhodes-Cross-Rhodes

Curtis Axel-Perfect-plex

Damien Sandow-Intremious

Darth Maul- Way of the Sith

Daniel Bryan- Yes lock

Dean Ambrose-Forward ddt

Dolph Ziggler- Zig Zag

El Generico-Brainbuster

Eric rowan- Chokeslam

Fandango-Diving leg drop

Freddy-Iron Claw

Iron man-Steamroller

Garrett Bischoff- DDT

Ghost Rider-Ghost Ride

Godzilla- Last Ride

Goldberg-Jackhammer

Great Khali-Punjabi Plunge

Gunner-Torture rack

Hernandez-Border toss

Hulk Hogan- Atomic Leg Drop

Hulk- Big Green Buster

Jack Swagger- Patriot lock

James Storm-Last Call

Jason- Crystal Lake Slam

Jeff Hardy-Swanton Bomb

Jeff Jarrett-Stroke

Jey Uso- Top Rope splash

Jimmy Uso-Tope Rope Splash

John Cena-Adittude Adjustment

Joker-Why So Serious Slam

Kane-Chokeslam

Kazarian- Weird looking backwards ddt

Kevin Steen-Package Piledriver

Kevin Nash-Jacknife

King Kong- Chokeslam

Knux-Swinging Reverse STO

Kofi Kingston-Trouble in Paradise

Kurt Angle-Angle Slam

Leatherface-Slice and Dice

Link-ZDT

Luke Harper-Swinging Side Slam

Luigi-Luigi Stunner

Magnus-Mac Daddy Driver

Manik-DOA

Mark Henry-World's Strongest Slam

Mario-Mario Stunner

Matt Hardy-Twist of Fate

Mechagodzilla-Chokeslam

The Miz-Skull Crushing Finale

Michael Myers-10/31

Mr. Anderson-Mic Check

-Cleaning Press

Optimus Prime-Transform Slam

R-truth-Whats up

Rampage Jackson-Knockout punch

Randy Orton-Rko

Rey Mysterio-619

Ric Flair-Figure Four Leglock

Rhino-Gore

Rob Van Dam-Five Star Frog Splash

The Rock-Rock Bottom

Roman Reigns-Spear

Ryback-Shellshock

Samoa Joe-Muscle Buster

Savage Opress- Torture rack

Scarface-P-5

Seth Rollins- Diving High Knee

Shelton Benjamin- Paydirt

Sheamus-Brouge kick

Sin Cara- Top Rope Flip Slam

Spiderman-Five Star Spider Splash

Sting-Scorpion Death Drop

Superman-S-5

Tensai- Jumping Senton

Terminator-Terminator slam

Thor-For Odin

Tito Ortiz-Knockout punch

Triple H-Pedigree

The Undertaker-Tombstone

Venom- Powerbomb

Wade Barrett-Bullhamer

Wes Brisco-Neckbreaker

William Regal-Knee Trembler

Zack Ryder-Rough Ryder

**Female**

Ahsoka Tano- Superkick

Aj Lee-Black widow

Alicia Fox-Scissors Kick

Beth Phoenix-Glam Slam

Black Widow- Headscissors face down

Brie Bella-Facebuster

Cameron-DDT

Eve Torres-Moonsault

Gail Kim-Eat Defeat

Jillian Hall-Reverse DDT

Kaitlyn-Spear

Layla-Layout

Lita-Moonsault

Melina-Last Call

Michelle Mccool- Faithbreaker

Mickie James- Mickie DDT

Naomi- The Thump

Natalya-Sharpshooter

Nikki Bella-Facebuster

ODB-Lifting Face Slam

Tamina Snuka-superfly Splash

Taryn Terell-Spear

Trish Stratus-Chick Kick

Velvet Sky-In yo Face

Winter-Side Slam Backbreaker


	3. Titles, Shows, and PPVs

Here are the titles for FWE

FWE Championship

FWE World Championship

FWE Intercontinental Championship

FWE United States Championship

FWE tag team Championship

FWE X Cruiserweight Championship

FWE Hardcore Championship

Here are the Shows

FWE RAW

FWE Action(minor Show)

FWE Smackdown

Here are the PPVs(in order)

Street Fight

Past The Top

Vengeance

Money in the Bank

Summerfest

Era of Champions

War Zone

Rage in a Cage

Survival of the Fittest

LOD(Ladders Of Destructuin)

Royal Reckoning

No Way Out

Fictionmania


	4. Anouncement

**Het guys, Boobymitch here, and I first want to apologize for not uploading any episodes of FWE lately, but not to worry, the first episode of FWE Raw will be uploaded next Monday, and for a spoiler alert, the entire show will be a tournament to deterime the finalist for the FWE Championship match at Street Fight, and also, if you have any favorite wrestler, characthers, or heroes in the roster you like, send me a review and I will, sometime in the future, give them a push, even though I already know who to push, that is all.**


	5. Roster and announcement

**Hey guys BoobyMitch here as im about to give you the wrestlers and titles that will go to each show, if you don't like i will change it later on also the first episode of FWE Raw will be tomorrow as that show will have our first general manager announce the other title matches for Street Fight and will host a tournament to determine the finalist for the fwe championship at that ppv.**

**FWE RAW Roster**

**Abyss**

**Aj Styles**

**Antonio Cesaro**

**Austin Aries**

**Big E Langston**

**Big Show**

**Bobby Roode**

**Bray Wyatt**

**Brock Lesnar**

**Brodus Clay**

**Chris Jericho**

**Chris Sabin**

**CM Punk**

**Daniel Bryan**

**Dean Ambrose**

**Dolph Ziggler**

**Eric Rowan**

**Fandango**

**Iron Man**

**Godzilla**

**Goldberg**

**Gunner**

**Hulk Hogan**

**Hulk**

**James Storm**

**Jason**

**Jeff Hardy**

**Jey Uso**

**Jimmy Uso**

**John Cena**

**Kane**

**Kevin Steen**

**Kevin Nash**

**Kofi Kingston**

**Kurt Angle**

**Luke Harper**

**Luigi**

**Magnus**

**Mark Henry**

**Mario**

**MechaGodzilla**

**The Miz**

**Michael Myers**

**Optimus Prime**

**R-truth**

**Ric Flair**

**Rhino**

**The Rock**

**Roman Reigns**

**Ryback**

**Scarface**

**Seth Rollins**

**Spiderman**

**Superman**

**Tensai**

**Triple H**

**Venom**

**Zack Ryder**

**FWE Smackdown Roster**

**Alberto Del Rio**

**Banjo**

**Batman**

**Batista**

**Bobby Lashley**

**Booker T**

**Bully Ray**

**Captain America**

**Chavo Guerrero**

**Christian**

**Christopher Daniels**

**Cody Rhodes**

**Curtis Axel**

**Damien Sandow**

**Darth Maul**

**El Generico**

**Freddy**

**Garrett Bischoff**

**Ghost Rider**

**The Great Khali**

**Hernandez**

**Jack Swagger**

**Jeff Jarrett**

**Joker**

**Kazarian**

**King Kong**

**Knux**

**Leatherface**

**Link**

**Manik**

**Matt Hardy**

**Mr. Anderson**

**Mr. Clean**

**Rampage Jackson**

**Randy Orton**

**Rey Mysterio**

**Rob Van Dam**

**Samoa Joe**

**Savage Opress**

**Shelton Benjamin**

**Sheamus**

**Sin Cara**

**Sting**

**Terminator**

**Thor**

**Tito Ortiz**

**The Undertaker**

**Wade Barrett**

**William Regal**

**The Divas are on both rosters**

**FWE Raw Titles**

**FWE Championship**

**FWE United States Championship**

**FWE Smackdown Championships**

**FWE World Heavyweight Championship**

**FWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Titles on both shows**

**FWE X Cruiserweight Championship**

**FWE Tag Team Championship**

**FWE Hardcore Championship**

**FWE Women's Championship**


	6. FWE RAW Episode 1 part 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Jim Ross alongside Jerry "The King Lawler, and tonight is the beginning of FWE."

"Oh you said it JR, and tonight a 12 man tournament to determine the finalist for the FWE Championship match at FWE Street Fight, I can hardly wait."

"And now lets tune in to our in-ring announcer Howard Finkel."

Camera zooms in Howard Finkel

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the general manager of FWE Raw."

The crowd is waiting till a "If you smell, what the rock is cooking" line came out and the crowd went crazy as The Rock came out.

The Rock then walks down the ramp, gets in the ring and grabs the Mic as he waits a little bit then says, "Finally, The Rock has comeback Home!"

The crowd popped as they were in Miami.

"And tonight ladies and Gentlemen begins a era, an era where all wrestlers, both fictional, wwe, roh, and tna, can become one, this era is spelled in three letters, FWE."

Once again the crowd popped

"As you can obviously tell, one of the most awesome owners you've ever seen, BoobyMitch, has made yours truly, the jabroni beating, alllala pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, most electrifying man in all of entertainment, the peoples champ The Rock be the General Manager of Raw!"

The crowd popped and then did a Rocky chant.

"Now down to business, concerning the United States championship, I have picked 3 guys to contend for that title at Street Fight, in a steele cage match, and they are Bray Wyatt, Kofi Kingston, and The Miz."

"Whoa!"

"Well ain't that gonna be big King."

"Then the FWE Championship finals at Street Fight will be contested in a ladder match."

Crowd popped

" As for the other titles that are on both shows, both me and the Smackdown GM, which by the way will be my little secret cause I know who he is, we have agreed to have the women's bout with all the divas, knockouts whatever you call them compete in a battle royal, then the Hardcore championship will be contested in a monster's ball match as it will be Abyss vs Leatherface vs Rhino vs Michael Myers, then for the FWE X cruiserweight Championship, any lightweight wrestler not in a tournament or a match will be competing for it in a ectreme gauntlet match, then the FWE Tag Team Championships will be contested in a Fatal Four Way tag TlC Match, it will be The Mario Bros. vs Bad Influence vs Team Hell No vs The Shield."

Crowd giving a pop for those matches.

Now the World title and Intercontinental title will be determined by the smackdown gm, now tonight, the whole night we will have a 12 man tournament to determine the finalist for the FWE Championship match at Street Fight, now they will be randomly put against each other but here is the list: Antonio Cesaro, Aj Styles, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Chris Sabin, Bobby Roode, CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, Jason, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, and Kevin Steen."

The crowd popped

"Oh man, what a good list of superstars right there right king?"

"You said it JR."

"And now, let the show begin!"

The rock's music played as he left the ring.

**Okay guys that was the First Segment of Raw now up next is our first first round match, but I need time to think on who would face each other, so till then place your reviews on who will not only win the tournament or who the finalist will be but who will win the other matches.**


	7. FWE RAW Episode 1 part 2

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the first round match for the championship tournament."

Lights go out as Chris Jericho's theme goes off.

Jericho then comes out to a massive pop.

"Introducing first, from Winnipeg Canada, Chris Jericho!"

"Listen to this ovation for Y2J," said JR

"I know JR, I think the roof just came off the building!"

Jericho is then in the ring and takes off his jacket as the crowd awaits the next opponent.

Then a "Hail Sabin!" voice commence as the crowd pops to see that its Chris Sabin.

"And introducing the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, Chris Sabin!"

Chris Sabin is walking down the aisle giving high fives to the fans.

"Oh my god JR, its gonna be Sabin vs Jericho!"

"Indeed it is, what a match this will be.

**Chris Sabin vs Chris Jericho**

The ref rings the bell as they lock up and do a sequence to where they reverse each other athletically.

Jericho then does a roll up as Sabin reverses it into his own version,

Jericho then kicks out as they then stand up and hear the fans go crazy.

"Man JR, this place is electric tonight."

"Yes it is King, cause we are witnessing two former world champions going head to head."

They then lock up again as Jericho knees Sabin in the gut, then gives him a chop.

Jericho then throws Sabin to the other ropes as Sabin holds on to those ropes,

Jericho charges as he is thrown over the top rope, Sabin then does a cross body over the top rope as he gets pumped up.

"Sabin is on a roll tonight King, I think tonight might be his night."

Sabin then throws Jericho in the ring as he gets up on the apron and goes for a springboard move.

He misses and lands straight on his back as he shouts in pain.

"Oh man, Sabin took a nasty fall there JR."

Jericho then pins Sabin to only a count of two, then kicks Sabin in the back and covers again for a two.

Jericho then goes for a backdrop, but Sabin flips off him but gets kicked in the gut and hit by a underhook backbreaker.

Jericho goes for the cover but again a count of two, Jericho then picks Sabin up and slingshots him real hard to the turnbuckle as Jericho again goes for a cover, only a two count.

"Man Jericho is focusing on that back of Sabin,"Said King

Jericho then picks up Sabin in a side slam position and drops Sabin on his knee and puts him in a submission.

"Backbreaker by Jericho, puttimg the pressure to Sabin's lower back area," said Jr

After a few seconds of being in that position, Sabin knees Jericho in the face and gets out of it.

Sabin then puches Jericho, runs the ropes, and tries to to a drop kick but gets his leg caught in the walls of Jericho.

"The Walls of Jericho have been locked in, will Sabin tap!"

After a few minutes Sabin gets to the rope.

Jericho then immediately clotheslines Sabin and goes for the lionsault but misses.

Sabin goes for the Hail Sabin but gets countered in to the Codebreaker but goes outside.

"Codebreaker, but Jericho needs to get Sabin outside JR!"

Jericho throws Sabin back in and then goes for the pin, Sabin barely kicks out

"I don't believe this JR."

"Its the heart and the will of Sabin, he won't quit."

Jericho then goes for the codebreaker again but gets catched and hit by the Hail Sabin.

"The Hail Sabin for the pin, yes, yes, yes, Sabin has won the match!"

"Here is your winner, Chris Sabin!"

"Man what a match Jr."

Jericho then shakes Sabin's hand and raises his hand and leaves the ring.

"Thats class ladies and gentlemen, a show of respect by jericho to Sabin."

"Well Jr, Chris Sabin advances to the 2nd round."

**Winner:Chris Sabin 10:38**

Backstage is Raw GM The Rock congratulating Sabin

"Hey congratulations kid, you earned it."

"Thank you, thank you sir."

"Now if you excuse me, the Rock has some business to deal with."

The Rock leaves as we go back to Ringside

Jeff Hardy's music is playing as he is coming out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Cameron North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!"

"What an ovation for Jeff hardy as he is set to face whoever in this first round match," said JR

Then a strange music plays as Jason comes out to a big pop

"And his opponent, from Camp Crystal Lake, Jason!"

"Its Jason JR!"

"Indeed it is King, the NODQ CAW Legend is coming down to face Jeff Hardy, for the first time ever."

**Jason vs Jeff Hardy**

Jason then tries to clothesline Jeff Hardy but ducks as Hardy hits the Whisper In the Wind.

"Oh my god, is Jeff Hardy gonna do this!" yelled JR

Hardy goes for the Swanton but misses as Jason moved out of the way.

Jason then grabs Jeff by the throat and then picks him up with a chokeslam

"Its the Crystal lake Slam, and the cover!" yelled Lawler

"Jason wins, Jason moves on to the 2nd round."

"Here is Your Winner, Jason!"

Jason then leaves the ring as Jeff is sitting in the corner, devestated and slowly walks to the back

"Poor Jeff."

"Jeff thought about ending it early, and it cost him."

**Jason def. Jeff 1:03**

Jeff Hardy is backstage as Josh interviewed him

"Excuse me Jeff, you just suffered one of your most devastating losses ever in your career, has your game plan changed?"

"Well Josh, I thought I could get the match won quickly by doing what I was doing, but I made a mistake, it happens, but believe me it won't happen again, this I promise the Creatures of the Night."

Back to the broadcast booth.

"Well King there you have it."

"Yeah, even after that quick loss, Jeff is not depressed or angry."

Then Antonio Cesaro's music started as he came out to a chorous of boos

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Switzerland, Antonio Cesaro!"

"Not a good ovation for the former rugby player from Switzerland, who claims he got kicked off the team for being to rough or dangerous," said JR

"I can see why, this guy is amazingly strong."

Then Aj Styles music hits as the crowd pops.

"And introducing his opponent, from Gainsville, Georgia, "The Phenominal" AJ Styles!"

"A good ovation for Aj Styles."

"The Phenominal One!"

**Antonio Cesaro vs Aj Styles**

The bell rings as they lock up and start countering each other, then Aj with a northern light suplex for a 1 count

Then Aj punches Cesaro as he throws him against the ropes and hits a backbreaker followed by a gutbuster and pins him for a 2 count.

"Nice combo move by AJ," said Jr

Aj then clotheslines Cesaro as he then runs the ropes and jumps over the apron with a front flip.

"Whoa, what an amazing move by AJ!" yelled JR

"Thats why they call him the phenominal one JR."

Aj throws Cesaro in the ring as he goes to the turnbuckle and goes for a high risking move but gets caught in a tilt the whirl backbreaker and pins him for a 2 count.

"Thats what I was telling you JR, the strength advantage."

Cesaro with a head lock as Aj punches out of it and runs the ropes but gets clotheslined, then gets picked up and gets uppercutted.

He then goes for a back suplex but Aj flips off him and hits the pele.

"Oh, the pele, the pele for the cover!"

But Cesaro kicks out at 2, Aj then goes for the Styles Clash but gets picked up as he gets rammed into the corner.

Cesaro shoulder blocks him as he backs off and runs towards him but Aj kicks him and hits him with an enziguri and pins him again with a two count.

Then Aj goes to the outside on the apron and springs off but Cesaro gets up and uppercuts him

"OH MY GOSH, JR DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"I did and Cesaro has Aj in the position for the neutralizer, and he hit it, Cesaro wins, he moves on to the 2nd round."

"Here is your winner, Antonio Cesaro!"

Cesaro then goes outside the ring as he celebrated

**Antonio Cesaro def. Aj Styles 9:48**

"Man what a match, right Jr?"

"Right, now lets move on to our next match."

The Shield music comes on as not just Ambrose, but also Rollins and Reigns are with him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, representing The Shield, Dean Ambrose!"

"You talk about someone with skills, this mans got it all Jr."

Then Dolph Ziggler's music starts as he comes out to a massive pop.

"And his opponent, from Hollywood, Florida, Dolph Ziggler!"

"What a massive ovation for the Show-Off," said Jr

**Dolph Ziggler vs Dean Ambrose**

The match starts as Ambrose goes for a clothesline, but gets dropkicked outside.

Ziggler goes after him and throws him back in the ring, but Rollins distracts him as Ziggler turns around, Reigns spears Ziggler, the throws him in the ring.

"Come on not this way!" yelled King

Ambrose then goes for the Headlock Driver and goes for the cover.

"And theres a cover, no, damnit kick out!" yelled Jr

But Ziggler didn't as he was pinned

"Here is your winner, Dean Ambrose!"

"What a sneaky, evil move by Ambrose."

Then the Shield jump Ziggler

"Now come on, enough is enough!" yelled King

Then they signal for the Triple Powerbomb

"Come on, don't do this to him, don't do this, no, damnit the triple powerbomb, damn that Shield, damn them!" yelled JR, "But regardless, Ambrose moves on to the 2nd Round."

**Dean Ambrose def. Dolph Ziggler :45**

"I tell you King, dolph got screwed here tonight."

"I know, and they say their a shield from injustice."

"What injustice, what they were doing was obviously injustice, well like I said Regardless Ambrose moves on as we go to our next match."

Bobby Roode's music starts as he comes out to a chorous of boos

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, From Toronto, Canada, Bobby Roode!"

"The people here in Miami, obviously despise Roode as we are about to start this match."

Then Cena's music starts as he comes out to a mix reaction.

"And his opponent, from Westnuberry, Massachussetts, John Cena!"

"A mixed reaction for Cena here in Miami."

"Right Jr, people might hate him, but there are others that like him."

**Bobby Roode vs John Cena**

The bell rings as they go face to face as Bobby Roode trash talks him, then goes for a slap but gets caught and hit with the Attitude Adjustment for the 3 count.

"What!?"

"Cena wins, Cena Wins, John Cena wins this match!"

Bobby quickly grabs the mic, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready, lets restart and do this again, cause I can beat you!"

"Cena agrees, lets get it on here."

The bell rings as Roode goes for a clothesline but gets hit with the Attitude Adjustment, again for the pin and the count of 3.

"By God, Cena did it again!"

"Here is your winner, John Cena!"

"Cena has beaten Roode twice in a row in under 8 seconds, haha!"

**John Cena def. Bobby Roode twice in :08**

Backstage The Rock was watching as Doplh came in.

"Rock, we need to talk."

"What can I do for you Ziggler?"

"Did you see what the Shield did to me out there, next week I want the Shield in the ring with me!"

"Well Dolph, heres what I'll do, if you can find a tag partner, then you and that partner will face Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins next week, is that better?"

"Yes, thanks Rock."

"No problem, now do me a favor and Show-Off while stealing the Show."

"Yes Sir!"

Ziggler left as we go back to the broadcast booth.

"Well JR, looks like Ziggler will get his revenge."

"But the question is, who will his partner be, but regardless lets watch our main event and final first round match and believe me, its gonna be a classic."

CM Punk's music starts as he comes out to a massive pop

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Chicago, Illianois, CM Punk!"

"A good ovation for Cm Punk, the former two time and longest reigning WWE Champion."

"Thats right, he held it for 431 days Jr."

Then Kevin Steen's music starts as he comes out to a massive pop.

"And his opponent, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada, Kevin Steen!"

"A amazing ovation for the former ROH Champion Kevin Steen."

"The shirt says it all, Kill Steen Kill."

**Cm Punk vs Kevin Steen**

The bell rings as they do the ROH Code and then lock up and counter each other and do near falls on each other for about 2 minutes, then they back off to their corners as the crowd goes crazy.

"This place is electric as these two former ROH stars are facing each other for the first time ever."

Then lock up again, this time Punk with the headlock as he throws Steen to the ropes but this time throws him over the top and then does a Suicide Dive.

Punk picks up Steen but gets lifted up and rammed into the ring post, Steen then throws Punk in the ring and covers for a one count.

Then Steen knees punk in the back as he then puts him in a headlock, Punk punches out and runs the ropes.

He goes for a cross body but gets caught, then he gets hit with a backbreaker then a fallaway slam and a cover for a 2 count.

"Steen is now dominating Punk."

Steen with another headlock till Punk again punches him off and runs the ropes, this time countering his clothesline and dropkicking him in the face, then another, till he hit his signature neckbreaker on him and covers him for a two count.

Punk then goes to the top rope and hits his Macho Man style Elbow Drop for another two count.

"Cm punk!"

"Kevin Steen!"

"Cm Punk!"

"Kevin Steen!"

"Cm Punk!"

"Kevin Steen!"

Punk then runs the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Steen duck as he hits him with a German suplex, then he throws Punk into the corner, but Punk lifts himself up before he can run into it.

But Steen catches him and hits an F-5 like move for a two close to 3 count.

"What, how did he kick out!"

"This is Awesome, This is Awesome, This is Awesome!"

Steen then goes for his finishing move but Punk gets out of it and hits a ddt and goes to the outside on the apron and hits a flying clothesline, then hits a Running knee with Bulldog combo.

Punk Sets up the GTS but Steen gets out of it and trys to hit a clothesline, Punk ducks as he kicks him in the face and hits the GTS and covers for a two close to 3 count.

"Oh my God, these two will just not quit King!"

Punk then quickly locks in the Anaconda Vice but Steen manages to get to the ropes, Punk then runs the ropes and tries to do a hurricarania put gets countered into a powerbomb with a pin, a two count but punks kick out leads to Steen hitting the Package Piledriver

"There it is, the Package Piledriver with the cover, yes Kevin Steen wins, by god what a match!"

"Here is your winner, Kevin Steen!"

"My god King, what a match, what a main event!"

"And it was for the first time ever between these two."

Punk then shakes Steen's hand as he left the ring as Steen celebrated.

"Steen is moving on to the 2nd round along with Sabin, Jason, Cesaro, Ambrose, and Cena, this has been an amazing first episode of FWE RAW and we will se you next week!"

**Kevin Steen def. CM Punk 25:45**

**Show Closes **

**There you have it guys, and sorry about the wait, I've been doing my other projects and my Cross Country has been getting in the way, but not to worry, the first episode of Smackdown will be up eventually so be patient, and I hope you enjoyed this episode.**


	8. FWE Smackdown Ep 1

The Smackdown pyro goes off as Michael Cole says.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first episode of FWE Smackdown, i'm Michael Cole alongside JBL."

"You damn right you are Cole, and right now were gonna know the general manager of Smackdown."

Camera zooms in on Lillian Garcia.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the General Manager of Smackdown."

The crowd popped as Mick Foley's entrance music played and out he came.

"Whoa, its Mick Foley!"

"Smackdown is gonna get extreme now Cole."

Foley steps in to the ring as the crowd chants his last name.

"Thank you, I first want to thank the owner of FWE, Boobymitch, for giving me the opportunity to be the general manager, but now down to business, as my first act of being the general manager, i am going to announce a mini intercontinental tournament tonight, the finalist will compete with each other in a two out of three extreme rules match at Street Fight, the participants are: Curtis Axel, Link, Damien Sandow, and Shelton Benjamin."

The crowd popped.

"Then for the world title, it will be in a 6-man hell in a cell match and the participants are: Randy Orton, MR. Clean, Sheamus, Batista, Jeff Jarrett, and Alberto Del Rio."

"Oh man!"

"Now thats gonna be a hell of a match Cole."

"Now i..."

Before Mick Foley would finish, he was interrupted by Freddy.

"Are you kidding me, your joking right?"

"What do you mean Freddy?"

"What I meant was how much of a joke this sounds without me being put in the world title match, i'm a former Nodq Caw champion, I should be in that match!"

"Okay Freddy, I'll tell you what, your obviously dressed for a match, so how about you, in Miami Florida!"

Crowd pops

"Take on, the Samoan Submission Machine Samoa Joe, right now, and Have a Nice Day!"

"Oh boy!"

"Alright, now were going to the good part!"

Samoa Joe then comes out to a massive pop.

"Man what an ovation here for Joe."

As soon as Joe gets into the ring, Freddy attacks as the bell rings.

**Freddy vs Samoa Joe**

Freddy whips Joe to the turnbuckle and goes for a clothesline, but gets countered into a joe-to.

"Thats strength right there Cole!"

Samoa Joe then picks up Freddy and does a few jabs then runs the ropes and does a jumping high kne and goes for a cover but Freddy kicks out to a one count.

Joe then picks up Freddy and goes for a suplex but freddy counters and does a suplex of his own.

Freddy then jumps up in the air and hits a knee drop and covers only for Joe to kick out at two.

Freddy then wraps Joe up in a chin lock an the crowd claps for Joe as Joe does an enziguri to get out of the hold.

As Joe was trying to pick Joe up, Freddy low blows Joe and gets disqualfified.

"Oh come on, that was not fair, he disqualified himself intentionally!"

"I gotta agree with you Cole, just when it was getting good."

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Samoa Joe!"

Joe then looks pissed as he chases Freddy backstage

"Joe going after Freddy, I hope he catches him!"

**Samoa Joe def. Freddy 4:30**

Backstage Freddy is walking while smiling till Foley stops him.

"Hold on a sec Freddy, you must think your real cute pulling that off."

"Yeah, and besides I wasn't ready!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Well then I guess you'll be ready for this, at Street Fight it will be you vs Samoa Joe in a Submissions Count Anywhere match!"

"What, you can't do this to me!"

"I just did, now get out of my sight!"

Freddy left in anger as Foley then had a smile on his face.

Back at the ring, at the broadcast booth

"Well John, looks like Joe will get his retribution in 3 weeks."

"I cannot wait for that, it will be a hell of a match, Freddy's iron claw vs Joe's Coniqula clutch, I can hardly wait!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and its the first match for the intercontinental title tournament."

Damien Sandow's music plays as he comes out to massive boos.

"I..."

"Silence Lillian, now as you all know, this is a travesty of injustice, as your intellectual savior is not in the world title match, but in a intercontinental title "Mini" tournament, but it is of no matter as I will win the tournament and become the new intercontinental champion, you..."

"Sandow gets interrupted as Link comes out to a pop and he has a mic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just hear you right, wait before you answer that I need a dictionary because all you speak is gibberish, but no matter a good ole Zdt will shut that mouth of yours."

"I like this Cole, Link not waiting to fight!"

**Link vs Damien Sandow**

The bell rings as they lock up and counter each other a couple of times.

Then Sandow slaps Link across the face and yells, "Your Welcome!"

Link then slaps Sandow back and throws him to the ropes as Sandow counters with a kick the the chest, then runs the ropes again only to get hit witha tilt-the-whirl-backbreaker.

Link then covers Sandow but he kicks out to a one count.

"Good move by Link, but not enough to keep Sandow down.

Link picks up Sandow, only to get kicked in the gut then gets hit by a neckbreaker, Sandow then puts Link in a headlock as the crowd claps for him.

Link then punches his way out and runs the ropes but gets kneed in the gut and gets pinned but kicks out at two.

"Close count there Michael."

Sandow then throws Link to the turnbuckle and runs towards him but Link moves as he hits his signature stinger splash like move.

He then goes for the Zdt but Sandow counters it into a russian leg sweep as Sandow hits his signature elbow and covers for a two.

"That was vintage Sandow."

Sandow then goes for the teriminus but Link counters it into a Zdt.

"Now that was vintage Link and gets the win!"

"Here is your winner Link!"

"Link wins as he moves on to the finals at Street Fight, now he will either face Curtis Axel or Shelton Benjamin at Street Fight."

**Link def. Damien Sandow 8:32**

Backstage Foley is talking to Mr. Clean

"I gotta say Mick, i'm honored for this, i truly am."

"Its no problem Clean, after all you are the icon of CAW wrestling."

"Thanks Foley, but I wanna request for tonight."

"And that is?"

"I wanna face Randy Orton tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, think about it, Legend vs Legend Killer, tonight we will steal the show."

"Okay Mr. Clean, you vs Randy Orton tonight."

"Thank you Mick, you won't regret this."

Back at the ring is Jillian Hall as she's singing.

"Oh I wish she would stop that."

"I agree with you Cole, god bless."

Then a music plays as the Black Widow comes out and along the way to the ring gives the crowd a couple of high fives.

"Well apparently John, it is a divas match and the debut of the Black Widow from the department of Shield."

"OOH, she is hot Cole."

**Black Widow vs Jillian Hall**

The bell rings as they lock up and do a couple of counters, then Jillian goes for a clothesline but Widow does a matrix like move then does a dropkick as Jillian goes out to the outside.

"Wow, vintage Black Widow."

"Theres only 6 of the most flexible women in this company cole that can do that and thats Trish, AJ, Melina, Ahsoka, Alicia and now her."

Widow goes outside only for Jillian to pick her up and ram her in to the apron.

Jillian then throws Widow into the ring as she goes for a cover only a two count.

Jillian picks up Widow by her hair and then slings her across the ring, then she picks up, flips, and kicks Widow in the back and covers for another two count.

Jillian then picks up Widow and has her in a side slam position only to drop her with a backbreaker and bends her over her knee.

"Knee to the spine of widow, as Jillian applies the pressure."

After a few seconds of being under pressure, widdow knees jillian three times in the face befor letting her go.

They then trade jabs til Jillian throw widdow to the ropes, but instead, Widow hits a hurricanrana and Jillian lands face first as Widow covers for the win.

"Here is your winner, Black widow!"

"Great Win and debut for Widow as she builds momentum for the big divas battle royale for the Womens title at Street Fight in three weeks."

**Black Widow def. Jillian Hall 5:24**

Backstage, Mick Foley is talking to Black Widow.

"Again congrats on winning your debut."

"Thanks Mick."

"Hows your back, you got it pretty hard?"

"Its fine, I've had bigger things hurt me than her, so i'll be okay."

Then a boy comes in.

"Whats up Mick!"

"Hey Sora, how are you?"

"Im doing great."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to promote Kingdom Hearts 3."

"well thats.."

Then Darth Maul entered the conversation.

"Well isn't this delightful."

"What do you want Maul?"

"Answers, why am I not in the world title match?"

"Well, maybe its because you suck," said Sora.

"You got a big mouth for a little brat Sora, how about a match next week?"

"Ok, your on!"

"Hold on a sec, I didn't meant against me."

Maul then summons a bigger zabrak dark jedi.

"I meant my brother Savage, see you next week."

They left as Sora looked on in shock.

"Well, good luck next week Sora."

Back at the booth.

"Well next week John, its Sora vs Savage Opress."

"Thats going to be a massacre Cole."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the main event scheduled for one fall."

Then Mr. Clean's music plays and he comes out to a pop.

"Introducing first, from his cleaning products, MR. Clean!"

"A good ovation for MR. Clean here John."

"And without a doubt one of the greatest CAW wrestlers ever."

Then Randy Orton's music plays as he comes out to a massive ovation.

"And his opponent, from ST. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton!"

"And a massive ovation for the Viper as he slithers into the ring for this match."

**Randy Orton vs Mr. Clean**

The bell rings as they lock up and counter each other.

Randy then clotheslines Clean and runs the ropes as Clean does a dropkick.

Clean with a couple of chops, only for Orton to duck and do a dropkick of his own.

"Excellent move by Orton."

Orton then does a couple of stomps, then picks up Clean and throws him to the turnbuckle only for Clean to jump on the turnbuckle and do a cross body and cover only for Orton to kick out at two.

Clean then suplexes Orton and kneedrops him and covers again but only a two count.

Clean then uppercuts Orton but then Orton uppercuts back and Clean tries to go for a clothesline only for Orton to do his signature backbreaker and cover but only a two count.

Orton then goes for the rope hung ddt but Clean counters it and flips Orton over the top rope, he then does a moonsault off the apron.

"Oh my god!"

"That was amazing Cole!"

Clean then throws Orton back into the ring and then covers but only gets a two count.

Clean then goes for the Clean cut but Orton goes for the RKO, then its an exchange of cutter finishers, till Orton hits his signature comeback.

Orton then has Clean on the ropes and hits with a rpe hung ddt, he then goes into the RKO pose only for Clean to hit him with the Clean Cut.

Clean then decides to go to the top rope and hit his Shotting Star press finisher the Cleaning Press and flies off till Orton gets up and hits an RKO.

"Oh my god, RKO!"

"That was unbeleivable and it just got him the win!"

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

Man what a fight Cole!"

"Indeed it was as Orton has gained momentum for the upcoming championship match in 3 weeks at Street Fight."

**Randy Orton def. Mr. Clean 15:23**

Clean then shakes Ortons hand as he leaves the ring for Orton to celebrate.

But then Jeff Jarett sneaks in the ring and hits Orton with the guitar

What, where did he come from!"

The show then goes off the air as Jarrett stands tall over Orton.


End file.
